The Forgotten Prince
by Nadachi-chan
Summary: Finally! Ch. 4 up!! Kaoru hates Kenshin because he seems to beat her up in every aspect. What she doesn't know is that he is someone who has played an important role in her life in the past... R&R. AU K/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RK. I'm just borrowing them to write a good story. The story is AU and very OOC  
  
THE FORGOTTEN PRINCE  
  
  
  
One day there were two 5-year old kids at the Tokyo Cherry Park. They were very good friends. They see each other almost everyday in that place. Even though they don't know each other's name they still are very good friends. They call each other Prince and Princess. They thought that they would always be together until one day something sad has happened. That place where they shared all their happy moments together is the place where they are going to say goodbye to each other.  
  
"Do you really have to go, my Prince?" the little girl asked as she sat down at the bench.  
  
The little boy nodded. "I have to. My Dad got a job which is really far from here and we have to go there."  
  
The girl looked down at her hands which are on her lap. She took off her necklace, a gold chain with a star-shaped locket from her neck. "Here, this my favorite necklace. My mommy gave it to me. I want you to have it so you'll never forget me. May this bring you happiness, always.  
  
The boy took it from her. " Thank you. I promise I won't forget you. You are my princess." The boy looked for something in his pockets to leave something for his friend. "I'm sorry but I don't have anything to give you."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to give me anything," the girl said her eyes tearing up. "I'll never forget you. You are my Prince."  
  
The little boy sat down and took the girl's hands feeling sad that he has to leave her. "Don't worry. Someday for sure we will meet again. And when that time comes...I'll protect you from anything," the boy promised with all his heart.  
  
"I'll be waiting right here," the girl promised too.  
  
..Twelve years later.  
  
"Hello. Earth to Kaoru," Makimachi Misao said to her as she wove her hand in front of her face. She pouted at her friend because she's not listening to what she is saying.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru looked at her best friend. She immediately gave her an apologetic smile. " Oh I'm sorry Misao. It's just that I have a lot of things inside my mind recently."  
  
Misao shook her head. "Of course who could blame you? The president of the student council is expected to think about many things regarding school and other boring stuff." She held up seversl pieces of paper. "Such as these! We still have to look for pictures for the yearbook you know."  
  
The two of them are in Kaoru's room working for something regarding the school yearbook since both of them are in the committee.  
  
Kaoru just let out a laugh. The truth is what she was thinking about is her problem with their schoolmate, Himura Kenshin. He seems to be defeating her in all aspects: for instance, in studies, popularity and now on the position as editor and chief in the school newspaper.  
  
Kenshin is the kind of guy whom girls dream about: perfect face, body, and intelligence. Any girl would really want to run her hands down his long red hair and stare for all eternity at his deep purple eyes. For goodness' sake, it is rare to find a person with purple eyes. Ever since the first time he moved at Tokyo, girls always surround him. But Kaoru doesn't feel that way, because he is part of the obnoxious crowd, Sagara Sanosuke's Group. All they ever do is wreck their lives by breaking every rule in school. But if he isn't part of that group, she admits that she would kind of like him, but that's a long shot because she felt that she still wouldn't like the guy no matter what.  
  
" But really Kaoru tell me. What's your problem?" Misao asked seriously. She paused as she thought for a moment. "Is it Enishi?"  
  
Enishi, she thought. Yukishiro Enishi is her long time boyfriend. They are going steady for about a year now. But things for them are not going well. "I don't know Misao. Sometimes I just ask myself 'Is there anything wrong with me?' Enishi is the greatest person any girl can evr find. He is sweet, kind and very caring... but then. I don't know."  
  
"That's too bad," Misao said with concern in her voice. "You two are a perfect couple. But Kaoru if that's how you feel maybe you should break up with him. If you're not happy."  
  
"What? I can't do that. I want to give him a chance," Kaoru replied. She can't break up with Enishi now.  
  
"Maybe you are not really meant for each other," Misao said. "What you are feeling now, is it because of Kenshin?  
  
"Kenshin? And what does Kenshin have to do with this? How does Kenshin fit with all of these?"  
  
"You're the one who have to ask yourself that," Misao said knowingly as she switched her attention to what she was doing minutes ago.  
  
Then it hit Kaoru. "Wait a minute don't tell me that you're thinking that I like Kenshin." No way! What makes her think that I like Kenshin?  
  
Misao looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Do you?"  
  
"No of course not. I am annoyed with him!" Kaoru exclaimed. Mou! He's like the last person on earth that I would date. Him and his friends!  
  
"Really. Then why is that you always notice and react on everything that he does?" Misao asked. "I won't blame you if you would fall for him. I have a crush on him myself."  
  
Kaoru felt as if she has been betrayed. She looked at her bestfriend with eyes wide open. Her best friend has a crush on the guy. How could she do this to her? "You have a on Kenshin? Himura Kenshin?"  
  
She nodded happily. "He's cute plus rich and he's nice. Who wouldn't like him?" But then of course Kenshin cannot match up to my Aoshi-sama even if he kills himself." She sighed dreamily looking at the ceiling. "Aoshi-sama is so cute!!!"  
  
I smiled. Ever since the start of high school, Misao has been pinning over Shinomori Aoshi, a very handsome guy who is about 6 feet tall with black hair and ice blue eyes. He knows very little of him because he rarely spoke to people except for his friends, Sagara Sanosuke and Himura Kenshin. The fact that he is hanging out with those kind of people spoke many volumes. She doesn't like him either. She groaned mentally at Misao. Why is that her friend falls for the people she dislikes?  
  
She looked back at me. "What about you? Now tell me the truth Kaoru and admit that you like Himura! I saw you staring at him the other day!"  
  
"NO no no no!" Kaoru shook her head numerous times, emphasizing her disagreement. "He is not my type. End of discussion" She looked down on the floor where her classmates' baby pictures are scattered. It is almost six and they really need to finish what they are doing.  
  
"If you say so," Misao said looking very bummed that she wasn't able to get out of something from Kaoru. She took one picture. " Hey it's you when you are around 5 yrs old. You look so cute."  
  
Kaoru looked at the picture. She saw herself when she was kid, a short cute girl with slightly long black hair in pigtails, standing at their front door. She looked at the picture closely. "Back then I still had my favorite necklace." She pointed at the necklace she is wearing at the picture. " I don't know but I lost it somehow."  
  
" Is that a star locket?" Misao asked looking at the picture closely.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I can't believe I lost it. My parents gave it to me as a birthday present." She frowned she isn't even sure if it was her birthday or Christmas. "I can't remember how I lost it. To tell you the truth I don't remember much about my childhood days." She shook her head. No need to reminisce about the old days. What's past is past. It would always remain that way. "Come on, let's just start working."  
  
Misao nodded. "Hey look at me in this picture. I look so kawaii!!!"  
  
Author's notes.  
  
Hmm.Now we know that Kaoru is the little girl. Now who do you think is the Prince? Ok Pathetic!  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue? Please read and review. Happy Holidays everyone! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of those who reviewed my story. I'm really glad that you liked reading it.  
  
To ella-tsukiyono, Bunny and Aku-chan: Thank you very much  
  
To Haruko: Yes that's on my mind too but then I thought that if I make them any younger than 5, they would be too young. I'm thinking that 12 years of not seeing each other would eventually make them forget, especially if certain events in life such as school, new friends, new experiences, etc would pile up thus pushing memories of each other in the back of their minds. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Forgotten Prince Chapter 2  
  
Rrrriiiiiinnnngggg!!!!!!!!  
  
Exactly at 3:30pm, the bell at Rinkoku High rang which signals the end of classes for that day. Preceding the bell are the opening of classroom doors followed by many students who are rushing out of their respective classes, obviously excited to end their class at the same time start their weekend.  
  
Kaoru immediately stood up and placed all of her things inside her bag. Misao who is in the same Calculus class as her went up beside her. "Hey Kaoru since it's the end of classes for this week do you want to stroll outside or stroll at the mall or something?" She sat on the empty chair in front of Kaoru's.  
  
Kaoru closed her bag with a snap as she gave an apologetic smile to Misao. "Gomen ne Misao. I still have a meeting with the rest of the student council. Principal Kawashita called for an emergency meeting regarding an unknown matter this lunch so I really need to go there."  
  
Misao sighed. "Ok I understand Kaoru. I guess I just have to go by myself or drag someone there." She stood up with a cheerful smile on her face. "At least I wouldn't be stuck on a boring meeting like you."  
  
Kaoru gave out a laugh. Misao isn't the kind of person who would indulge herself such as meetings and talks. She is always in high spirits and always wants to have fun. She is glad that she has Misao to release some of the stress and the hassles in her life. "Yes you should do that. Have fun."  
  
"You bet I will!" Misao replied as she gave Kaoru a wave then went out of the room.  
  
Glancing at her watch Kaoru carried her bag then went out of the classroom. Her meeting would start at exactly 4:00. She still has 20 minutes left before it starts so she decided to drop by her locker to pick up some notes she left there earlier. She made her way to the room where the lockers are, giving hi's and hello's along the way to some of her schoolmates. As a student council president, she is popular to the student body.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts drifted to the message Principal Kawashita gave her that lunch. It was quite unusual for Rinkoku's Principal to held up a meeting at such late notice unless it is something important. 'Mou! Is there something that I don't know about?' She decided to leave the matter aside for she will find out the answer to her question later.  
  
As she reached her locker, she noticed that her boyfriend Enishi is there, obviously waiting for her. She walked faster towards his direction. "Hi Enishi. What are you doing here? What can I do for you?"  
  
Enishi pushed back his glasses as he gave Kaoru a smile. "I want to see my girlfriend and ask her out to eat with me this afternoon." He took her free hand and gave it kiss. "How does that sound? Are you willing to spend the afternoon with your boyfriend?"  
  
She really wanted to go out with him so that she could spend more time with him and see for herself how perfect Enishi is for her but she has duties to attend to. "I would really love to go out with you Enishi demo I have a meeting with the SC(student council) this afternoon. Gomen nasai"  
  
She saw her boyfriend's face fall with disappointment. "Oh is that so? It's the fourth meeting for the SC this week Kaoru I hardly get to see you nowadays. Can't you skip one meeting so that we can be together?" he said with a little irritation in his voice.  
  
Kaoru can't help but feel a little annoyed herself. He can't expect her to do that; she's the SC President! "For your information, obviously you were not listening to me clearly yesterday that Enishi, because one of those four meetings is for our yearbook. One for the yearbook three for the SC. Besides I'm the president, how will my colleagues respect me if I do that?" He should understand that she have busy months ahead of them since the School festival is coming up next month and she intends for it to be different from every other their school has ever experienced.  
  
He looked away as he took a deep breath. He looked at her again with an apologetic but tight smile. "I'm sorry Kaoru it's just that I really miss you." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss at her cheek. "I guess I'll just call you later." As Misao earlier did, he wove at her then left with hands inside his pockets.  
  
She looked down at her watch, 10 minutes to go. 'Mou why is it that Enishi is so frustrating these past few days' Without even bothering to open her locker and do what she initially went there for, she left the place heading towards the SC room with thoughts on her relationship with Enishi.  
  
Her mind is so full of thoughts that she didn't saw a person approaching her way, colliding with her. She dropped her bag on the floor, her things scattering on the floor. She gasped as she gave out a weak apology then bent down to pick up her stuff.  
  
The person who bumped her helped her to pick up her things. As soon as she shoved everything inside her bag she looked up to give her gratitude to the person who helped her but froze when she saw a pair of purple eyes looking at her own. Only one person in that whole school could possess those kind of eyes.  
  
Himura Kenshin gave her a smile as he continued to look at her. "Are you okay Kamiya-san?"  
  
Kaoru did not answer his question as she stood up straight suddenly feeling the need to compose herself. "Yes I'm quite alright Himura-san."  
  
Kenshin placed his left hand at the back of his head. "You seem like you were so lost in your thoughts back there Kamiya-san. That's why you did not notice me coming your way."  
  
Why does he act so nice towards her when all he ever did was beat her up in her academics and his friends are the people who are always giving her a headache and making fun of her. She really felt sour towards him when he ranked no. 1 in the 1st quarter exams and then he beat her up in their PE class, which is Kendo. Little by little, she is losing the valedictorian spot to him.  
  
"What am I thinking is none of your business and you should have avoided me when I am heading your direction. I appreciate you helping me to pick up my stuff but I don't have to chat with you for I still have a very important meeting to attend to. Now if you would excuse me Himura-san, I'll just see you around," she said coldly as she walked past him not looking back. She doesn't care if she sounded rude or anything. He should have stayed where he formerly was and didn't interfere with her life.  
  
  
  
------00000------  
  
Kaoru entered the SC room and saw all of the SC members and Principal Kawashita are already there seated around a huge, rectangular wooden table. Everybody looked at her as soon as she entered the room.  
  
Kaoru quietly went towards her chair. "Am I late?" she asked the person seated beside her who is Takani Megumi the SC secretary.  
  
Megumi shook her head. "No you arrived just in time. We just came in early."  
  
Shooting a glance at Principal Kawashita, she sighed with relief because she knows how strict the principal is regarding punctuality. The man took one final glance at his watch then coughed to get everyone's attention. "Everyone is in here now?"  
  
Kaoru looked around and saw all the members and class representatives present in the room. "Yes sensei, we can begin now."  
  
Everyone focused his or her attention on the principal.  
  
"You might be wondering why I called for a meeting at such a late notice," he said as he leaned back against his chair.  
  
"Yes we certainly are sensei. Did something bad happen? What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked worry evident in her voice. What if something happened and they can't push through the weeklong school festival or something.  
  
"No Kamiya-san. Nothing bad has happened. Don't let your pessimistic side get to you again Kamiya-san," Principal Kawashita said teasing her.  
  
Blushing a little, Kaoru looked down at her hands because every time Principal Kawashita holds an emergency meeting, she always assumes that something bad has happened.  
  
"I believe that this would be a very good news to everyone because doing less work is involved here," Principal Kawashita continued as he glanced at the door.  
  
Everyone broke into a smile feeling very happy that they would have to work less for they know that the coming days would be a tedious ones. They let their principal to continue talking.  
  
"I know how hard it is for everyone to sacrifice huge amounts of time and efforts for the betterment of our school and with the school festival fast approaching, everyone's efforts should be doubled to achieve what everyone is aiming for. I believe that Kamiya-san wants to really make this event a huge and successful one. I just read your proposition on what you want to happen," the brown-haired man with glasses looked at the SC president.  
  
"Yes. I want this festival to be the best one ever," Kaoru said with determination in her voice. She has lots of plans and almost everyone agrees to cooperate with her. The only problem is that it really requires work but she is willing to sacrifice for the success of the event.  
  
"It really is a great loss for us that Tojikara Michiko and her brother Suchiko has to leave to study abroad," he stood up.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts drifted back to Michiko and Suchiko. Michiko is the SC Vice President and is a senior like her. She is a good friend and a very intelligent person. Meanwhile her brother Suchiko is a year younger than them and is the SC Auditor.  
  
"I know that we all decided not to replace the two of them but as I can see, we need all the help we can get so I secretly studied the students in this school and looked for someone whom I think is capable for the position of Vice President. Fortunately, I found one. "  
  
'I wonder whom he decided to replace to Michiko,' Kaoru thought knowing how high the principal's standards are. She must give whomever that person is credit for reaching that. She looked around the room looking for any person who is not supposed to be here, she found none.  
  
"I'm afraid he is quite late because I asked him to do something for me," Principal Kawashita said. "I really think this person is suited to be a leader."  
  
Suddenly someone entered the room. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw Himura Kenshin entered the room. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing there when she saw him went to the principal's side and gave him some papers.  
  
"Here are the reports you asked me to get from your office sensei," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
Kaoru couldn't speak as she think about what is happening in front of her. She gripped the side of her chair forcefully, her knuckles almost turning white 'No way! Don't tell me that.'  
  
Principal Kawashita placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder. "Let me introduce to you the new SC Vice President everyone. Himura Kenshin."  
  
  
  
Author's notes: What do you think will Kaoru do? Please Read and Review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Once again RK is not mine. I'm just borrowing the characters.  
  
I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed my story. You guys are keeping me inspired! Thank you very much! Mwah! To: Onna-oji: Thanks for liking my fic. Yes Kaoru is unintentionally pushing Enishi. Haruko: Thanks. I know. Especially in this chapter. Bunny, Demon-wolf, Kriska, Fuuko-san : Thanks. I sure hope you'll keep reading my fic. Thanks for the support. Aku-chan: Not really. But there will be a disagreement here and there. Nashime-chan: Thanks pal! Sure I'll help you. Just call me pr something. We'll work things out ok? Mwah! I don't know if I would be able to continue the story in the silver notebook coz you still have it! Return it to me first! And inspire me!  
  
  
  
The Forgotten Prince  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Let me introduce to you the new SC Vice President everyone. Himura Kenshin."  
  
'No!!!' Kaoru watched in horror as her rival bowed in front of everyone with a smile on his lips.  
  
"I really am honored that Principal Kawashita chose me to be your new VP. I promise everyone that I will do whatever I can for this school," Kenshin said as he looked at everyone in the room, sincerity filled his voice.  
  
Everyone in the room except the raven-haired president congratulated Kenshin.  
  
"Alright Kenshin! You would be our savior."  
  
"We would be looking forward to working with you Ken-san," Kaoru heard Megumi say flashing him a seductive smile.  
  
Kaoru boiled with anger as she watched all of her colleagues swoon over him as if he is some King. What do they mean by him being their savior? Isn't she enough to lead this school?  
  
As soon as she saw Kenshin's gaze on her she couldn't control what she is doing any longer. She banged her fists on the table and stood up. "No! I disagree him being our VP."  
  
Everyone on the room fell silent, including Principal Kawashita, and stared at her their eyes wide open with shock. Kenshin looked at her looking very puzzled.  
  
"Why is that Kamiya-san?" the principal asked as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
Kaoru gulped for she is not ready to answer that question. She never has once disagreed with their principal. until now. She can't go back now. "I-I don't think he is suited to be the VP. He just arrived in this school for his last year so he still has much to learn on how to handle the affairs in this school." There, that's a good point.  
  
"If you're worried about that Kamiya-san you shouldn't because according to his records before he transferred to this school, he was the former president of their school even if he still wasn't in his senior year. He has lots of experience on how to handle school affairs," Principal Kawashita assured her sitting on his chair.  
  
"Handling affairs on other school and in this school isn't that different, I think." Kenshin added.  
  
'Shut up!' Kaoru screamed in side her mind. For all she knows, he is already plotting his way on how he can kick her out of her position and replaced her as the new president. Why is he taking everything away from her? "Look at his friends! They are the ones who are always doing trouble in this school. How do you expect him to be serious?"  
  
She saw Kenshin frowned at her for insulting his friends. " I don't think that's fair of you to judge me by my peers Kamiya-san. Yes I admit that my friends are fond of doing pranks and their hobbies are to fool around and all that but you shouldn't base my capabilities on what they do. I know the difference between fun and work, fooling around and seriousness."  
  
"Kaoru stop being such a baby and admit that we need Ken-san to join us," Megumi retorted. "Didn't you hear what our sensei said? We need all the help we can get and I believe that Ken-san would be helpful to us in many ways. It's quite obvious that you don't want Ken-san here for whatever personal matter but you should stop thinking about yourself and think about the school instead."  
  
Kaoru couldn't say anything back to Megumi because she knows that the foxy woman is right. She saw the other people in the room agreed with what Megumi said and no matter what she says, Kenshin would be the new VP.  
  
Kenshin walked to her and stood in front of her, his determined purple eyes locked into her sapphire ones. "I'm sorry that you don't like me Kamiya-san and you don't approve of the idea that I would be next in position to you but I assure and promise you, whether you believe me or not that I would do everything to be able to help to each and every one of you. I'm not doing this to boost my popularity if that's what you're thinking. I just want to make my life more productive and useful knowing that I can do something for this school."  
  
Kaoru looked back into his eyes not wanting to believe him. 'He is just doing this to make me look bad in front of all these people.' Too bad for Kaoru it worked.  
  
"Looks like everyone agrees with me except for you Kamiya-san. You know the rule. The majority wins, Himura-san is the new VP." Principal Kawashita proclaimed.  
  
Once again she lost to her red-haired rival.  
  
-----0000-----  
  
That night Kaoru took an evening stroll wanting to have some fresh air. Aside from that, she wants to think about what happened that afternoon.  
  
'But why' She remembered Misao asked her earlier on the phone. 'Why are you so angry with him?'  
  
She sighed because she perfectly knows the answer to that question. Because he is better than her and she hates the idea that there is someone like him who can do that. To top it all, he is not a geeky student who wears thick glasses and has two large front teeth. He is handsome and every girl in the school has a crush on him, even her best friend.  
  
She hugged herself as the night breeze went passing through. She is wearing a thin black shirt and denim shorts, which caused her to shiver. Because of him, her hope to become the school valedictorian is crumbling down the hill.  
  
She turned around the corner and continued to walk without a certain destination in mind. 'Himura, Himura, Himura why do you have to go here to Tokyo? Aren't you contented with your life in wherever it is that you came from? Why do you have to go here and ruin my dreams?' She stopped walking and looked around to know where she is. She looked at her left and saw the Tokyo Cherry Park. She sighed and went inside to make the most out of her walk. This park is quite popular to the residents here for during spring the place is so beautiful because the Sakura trees are in full bloom. It isn't spring yet but still there are many people in the park, most of them are couples.  
  
She went straight to the center of the park and went to the circular fountain and sat in the bench beside it. Her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend as she watched the couples nearby. She and Enishi have only been in this park at least thrice. The stuffs that they usually do are eating at a restaurant, watching a movie, going to the mall or hanging out in each other's houses. It's the same routine for the past three years. She has known Enishi since she was in junior high and has never been with anyone since then. She just got used to the familiarity of everything. She liked things the way they are except that lately she is beginning to get irritated with the way her white-haired boyfriend is acting. He is getting more demanding, always demanding her to spend time with him. Not only that but also he is being selfish. She remembered what Misao told her the night before. 'If you're not happy, you should breakup with him.'  
  
Kaoru shook her head. No. She is not going to resort to that. She doesn't want to throw away the 3 years they have been together.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts," someone said to her.  
  
She looked up and saw the person she least wanted to see. Himura Kenshin is standing at least 2 feet away from her. 'Damn! Why is it that everywhere I go I see this guy?' "Himura-san? What are you doing here?"  
  
He sighed. "I just want to walk around and smell the air." He flashed Kaoru a smile his purple eyes twinkling because of the light of the lamppost nearby. "Can I sit beside you Kamiya-san?"  
  
"I don't own the place," Kaoru answered coldly looking at her feet.  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "I'm not going to sit beside you if you don't want me to Kamiya-san."  
  
Kaoru looked at him again as he has his hands in his pockets and he is watching the motion of the water in the fountain. She has to admit that he really is handsome; she's not going to deny that.  
  
"You are so lost in your thoughts once again Kamiya-san, is it about the school? Maybe you should take a break for a while. I can see that you are so stressed out. You could ask Principal Kawashita to excuse you for a while," he suggested as he turned around and leaned back at the edge of the fountain.  
  
'And let you take over the council? No way.' She thought dryly. "I appreciate your concern Himura-san but no thanks. Besides I'm not thinking about school."  
  
For the second time he sighed then did not say anything. She did not say anything either for she is not that enthusiastic to start a conversation with him.  
  
"You really hate me, don't you?" Kenshin asked bluntly.  
  
Kaoru looked at him. He looks. sad. Why is that he looks sad? "No I don't."  
  
"I don't believe you. I really thought you would bite my head off this afternoon. Well in a way you did. Why is it that you are so angry with me?" He asked. He looked at her his eyes pleading to know the answer. "What did I do that made you hate me so much?"  
  
"Fine don't believe me if I said that I don't hate you. I just want what's best for the council," Kaoru said avoiding his question. She is not going tell him that she hates him because he is better than her.  
  
"Ok I'm going to take your word that you're not angry with me," he said. He pushed himself away from the fountain then walked in front of her. "Can I sit beside you?" he asked her again.  
  
Kaoru nodded giving up. He sat beside her feeling uncertain.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized all of a sudden.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you don't like me to be the vice president," he answered as he played with his fingers. He looked at her. "I really promise Kamiya-san that I will work hard."  
  
That's what she is afraid of, that he will work so hard and everyone will prefer him instead her. She decided to ask him the question that she has been asking herself lately. "Himura-san why did you move to Tokyo."  
  
She wasn't sure if she heard him right because he answered so softly. "To chase a memory."  
  
'Huh?' Kaoru thought perplexed. "Pardon?  
  
Kenshin flashed him a goofy smile. "I have always wanted to go back here in Tokyo."  
  
'Maybe I'm just hearing things' Kaoru concluded. "You lived here before?"  
  
He nodded. He looked up in the stars. "But that was a very long time ago. Back when I was still very young. I have always wanted to stay here in Tokyo but we have to move to Kyoto."  
  
He sure got his wish to move back here. "You're here now, ne?" 'And ruining my life as well.'  
  
He stood up as he dug his hands inside his pocket. "It's getting late Kamiya-san. They might be looking for me for I haven't told them I was going out. I'll see you tomorrow, Ja ne." He walked a few feet away from me and then stopped. "Kamiya-san?" He called me his back still facing me.  
  
"Hmm? Nani?" I asked as I sit still.  
  
"The promise I made. I'll be sure to keep it." With that he walked away leaving her in the park with the stars twinkling above them in the night sky.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Hahaha!! Another Chapter Finished. So what do you think? How am I doing? Am I going too fast or am I moving to slow. Please read and review. Give me your suggestions and comments. To all Kaoru fans. I'm sorry if I made Kaoru a little bitchy in the first part. I need to do that. But don't worry Kaoru is definitely the heroine here. By the way, I have a question. What is Enishi's eye color? Thanks! Oh another, What is Katsu's full name? Who are the characters that you can suggest to be Kenshin and Sano's friends? Thanks minna! 


	4. Chapter 4

RK is not mine they are Watsuki's and Sony's. Just borrowing them…

Hi Minna!!! Sorry for not updating sooner. It's been a looonnnngggg time since I've last updated my story. I'm so busy! Studies can really ruin your life, ne? hehe. Damn! I hate making research papers!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Arigato gozaimasu!!

**Sheekera-chan: Thanks. I hope that you'll post your story sooner so that I can read them!**

**Melyan****: Thank you very much. Yes there is a reason why Kaoru is being bitchy. This chapter might be able to answer your question.**

**Me me me and only me:** Well I'm kind of making it the promise he made when he was younger but what do you think is better?

**Omochi**** and tesuka-chan: thanks for liking my fic.**

**Demon wolf:** I share my sympathies with you regarding Enishi but sorry I can't kill him. That'll be sad you know but don't worry I will make him suffer. Thanks!

**Meiji_heisei****: Yes I am a Filipina. You too? Thanks for reading my fic!**

**Nashime-chan****: thanks! Love you!**

**April moon:** I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Kaoru here.

**Fuuko****-san: Thanks. Sorry for the detailed thingy—you see I'm not so good with details and stuff… sniff sniff… that's my weakness. But I'll try harder next time. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Kriska****: Thanks for answering my question. Don't worry I'll make sure that Kaoru's attitude towards Kaoru would change. **

**EK**: Hi there! I'm very happy that you liked my story. I guess I'll just go with the info that you have provided me. Please continue reading this. Mwah!

**DD**: Thanks for the compliment. I never thought about Kenshin's assassin side but I guess I'll give it a thought.

The Forgotten Prince

Chapter 4

            "Tsubame! Tsubame where are you?" Kaoru called out as she opened the door to their house. She immediately went to the dining room and saw her younger sister Tsubame setting up the table for dinner. 

            "Oh you're back oneechan," Tsubame said as she placed the rice bowls on the table. "How was your walk? Were you able to mellow down?"

            Kaoru rolled her eyes at her sister. She was throwing fits a while ago about Himura, her sister watching, silently laughing at her. "Well it looks like he really is a pain in my ass because I saw him in the park a while ago." 

"Really? You saw Himura-san? What happened?" Tsubame asked curiosly as she kneeled in front of their low table 

"We talked," Kaoru, answered simply teasing her sister by not telling her all the details. If there were two persons whom she is willing to tell all of her life story, it would be her best friend Misao and her loving sister Tsubame. 

"Eh? You talked?" Tsubame asked surprised. "You did not kill him, did you oneechan? Or did you cause a scandal at the park?"

"Mou! Of course not! Do you think that I'm such a violent person?" 

"………"

"Tsubame!!" Kaoru cried in frustration as Tsubame hold off her laughter. "Anyway, I learned that Kenshin lived here when he was younger and was forced to move to Kyoto by some unknown reason because he did not tell me." She sat across Tsubame her chin leaning on the low wooden table with a pout on her face. "Well he should have just stayed in Kyoto and leave me here."

"Well oneechan. That can't happen now coz he is here now. Why don't you just accept that he is better than you, you are now losing your shot at the valedictorian spot and go on with your life." Tsubame stood up as she went inside the kitchen, which is just beside the dining room, only separated by a wooden counter. The kitchen is Tsubame's shrine, she loves to cook different kinds of food and is able to cook something new once in a while. As much as Tsubame loves too cook, that is Kaoru's downfall cause she can't cook a single dish without something bad happening to it making the dish… well… inedible.

Kaoru's fists tightened. She's not about to give up her dreams just like that! Besides, her pride won't let her do that. "No I can't just give up like that…"

"Tadaima." A deep male voice announced coming from the dining room doorway.

 Kaoru stood up, whirled around and saw her father, Kamiya Koshijiro at the entrance of the dining room. He just arrived from his Kendo lessons because he is still wearing his kendo clothes. "Otuosan, Okaeri."

Tsubame went out of the kitchen as soon as she heard that their father has arrived. "Otousan. You're just in time. I'm already preparing dinner." 

Kaoru smiled and then went back to her previous position, sitting beside the low table. Koshijiro sat beside her, the two of them waiting for Tsubame to serve dinner. 

"How's your day Otousan?" Kaoru asked as she watched Tsubame placed all of the dishes on the table. The smell of the food is quite appetizing and she knows that once again her sister made another delicious meal.

"It was ok. Many of the new students are improving brilliantly and you can really see that they are serious in their training," her father answered as he picked up his chopsticks. "The food looks delicious Tsubame. Let's eat now." They said their thanks and dig in the food, rice, miso soup and chicken teriyaki. (EEP! Ok I'm not Japanese so I'm not very familiar with the names of Japanese dishes but I love eating them. Yum!)

Kamiya Koshijiro is the only parent Kaoru and Tsubame has in the present for their mother left them when they were still very young. But even though they have only been with her for a very short time, Kaoru loved her mother very dearly and has treasured all of their memories together. Her father also loved her mother very much. Who wouldn't? The thoughtful, kind, demure and very caring Kamiya Yuriko captivates and fascinates everyone who has met her. That's why it was really painful for her father when her mother died. He spent all his time and energy on his dojo where he teaches kendo specifically the technique Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, The sword that protects. Along with that, he also dedicated himself into making his daughters happy.  

Kaoru is very grateful to her father for that. He always sees to it that she and her sister have the best and  he has always been a great father. That's why she is working so hard to be the best student in their school, so that she would make her father proud of her. That has always been her goal ever since. She wants to do something for her father in return and in a way, she wants to be like her mother. Her mother has always been at the top, that's what her father has told her. When they were in high school, Kaoru was just like her mother. She has always been an outstanding student. Somehow she wants to keep that memory for her father through her. 

"What about the two of you? How did your day go?" He asked after he took a sip of tea from his ceramic cup.

 "The usual Otousan. I went to school, I studied and then after classes, my friends and I went to a nearby noodle house and stayed there for a while to chat and gossip a little bit," Tsubame answered. She placed down her chopsticks on her bowl and looked at her father. "By the way otousan, some of my friends are coming over tomorrow. We're just going to hang out in my room and do girly stuff. Do you mind if they come here?" 

Koshijiro shook his head. "Of course not sweetie they can come here. You know that your friends are always welcome in our house." He looked at his eldest daughter. "What about you Kaoru? What are you planning for tomorrow?"

Kaoru gave out a shrug. "I guess I will go training tomorrow with you Otousan." During weekends when she is not busy with anything, she always goes with the kendo master to practice kendo. Sometimes when she finished early in school, she head straight to their dojo and practice for as long as she wants. She has always loved it when she's doing kendo.

"Sou ka," He nodded as he held up his rice bowl to Tsubame and grinned at her sheepishly. "Another round please?" 

Tsubame took the bowl from him then opened the rice cooker/holder(whatever!) and scooped another batch for him. "You're not busy I presume. But aren't you going to go out with that boyfriend of yours?"

"Otousan. His name is Enishi and no we are not going to go out tomorrow because I'm a little irritated with him earlier this afternoon," Kaoru said as she digged at her rice and teriyaki. How many times has she reminded her father her boyfriends name, she can't remember. All she knows is that she can count with one hand the number of times her father uttered Enishi's name. 

"Yeah yeah I know his name hime-chan but I really don't approve with this man of yours so I don't want to mention his name," Koshijiro grumbled as he took another sip of his tea.

"Oh come on Otousan, Enishi is not bad I mean he's ok," Kaoru pointed out a little bit unsure because she too is having doubts with her own boyfriend but of course she didn't let it show to her father.

"Yes aside from that he is popular in school," Tsubame added giving out a nod. 

"Popularity is not the measure here sweetie. I just don't think this Enishi guy is suited for your sister," Koshijiro explained. He turned to Kaoru giving her a worried smile. "Honey why don't you date other guys, there are lots out there who would be dying to date you, ne?"

Kaoru frowned at her father. "Oh Otousan. Enishi is fine… he's sweet, he's caring and I'm sure that he loves me." That's what she is sure of. She will never doubt that Enishi loves her.

Koshijiro wiped his mouth with a napkin and gave Kaoru a smug smile. "A father can have his own opinion regarding his daughter's boyfriend, can't he? No matter what the two of you says; I will never trust the boy."

Kaoru did not bother to reply. That' her father all right. Once he made up his mind about something, there's no changing it unless something real big occurred.

Tsubame stood up as she collected the empty dishes and bowls. "Otousan, why are you so mad at Enishi-san? Did he do something wrong to you? It is very obvious that you don't get along with him."

"Hmm… Let's just say it's fatherly instincts," Koshijiro answered as he rose up then looked down at his daughter who is pouting at him. "Kaoru-chan no matter how I disapproved of the guy you chose, the decision would still be yours." He bent down and ruffled Kaoru's hair. "I'm going up to my room then watch some movie. If you two want to join me, I'll be in my room so just enter ok?"

She smiled at her father grateful that he always lets her decide for herself. Kaoru nodded. "Hai Otousan." She watched her father left the room humming to himself.

Kaoru stood up, picked up the remaining bowls then went in the kitchen where Tsubame is. She placed all the things she is carrying in the sink. Tsubame is busy storing some food inside the refrigerator. Kaoru leaned back at the counter. "So what about you Tsubame-chan? What do you think of Enishi?"

Tsubame gave out a soft laugh. "Don't worry oneechan. I don't have the same opinion as father. I don't think Enishi-san is not worthy of any trust."

Kaoru looked at her hands. Well Enishi is kind to her family. She really wonders why her father doesn't like him? Could it be that he is right? Enishi is really not for her? Lately Enishi is getting on her nerves and she doesn't really like that. Maybe Tsubame could refresh her mind on why she liked the guy.  "Why do you think so Tsubame-chan?"

Tsubame turned to her a confused look on her face. "Because he is nice, handsome, he is not an airhead and he loves you. You should know that of all people oneechan."

Kaoru pushed herself away from the counter. "Yes, I guess so."

Her sister looked at her closely a worried look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"  
  


Suddenly the phone from the living room rang. Kaoru shook her head at her little sister then gave her a smile to assure her. "There's nothing wrong Tsubame-chan. Anyway I'll get the phone." She was glad that she was able to escape from answering her imouto-chan's question. Why is it that these past few days, she has always been escaping many things? She went out of their dining room, went past through the hall then entered their living room and headed for the phone that is still ringing impatiently.

"Yes, yes! Couldn't you wait?" Kaoru grumbled as she sat on the couch then grabbing the phone from the side table. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kaoru. It's me," a male voice said.

Kaoru recognized the caller immediately because he is a frequent caller. "Hi Enishi. What is it?"

She heard him sigh. "Hmm… since you weren't able to spend time with me this afternoon, I guess it should only be right if I call you instead, ne?"

            She wanted to say that even if they already spend the day together, he would still call her anyway. Enishi almost calls her everyday, except if he is doing something. 

            "So how's your day? Did anything significant happen?" He asked. It's the same question everyday. 

            "Oh I was kind of frustrated and irritated this day because I learned that Kawashita-sensei just appointed Himura Kenshin to be the vice president of the SC council," Kaoru said as she replayed the scene in her mind. 

            "Honto? That sucks! Why did Kawashita appointed him for that high position?" Enishi asked irritation evident in his voice. He doesn't really consider Kenshin as his favorite guy, in fact he has his grudge on him. Kaoru really doesn't know the reason why but at least her boyfriend and herself felt mutual on the topic.

            "Well he thinks that Kenshin deserves to be the vice president because he is intelligent plus he really carries good records from his old school, he was the former President of their school even if he wasn't a senior student." Kaoru shifted on her seat then layed her head on the arm of the couch. 

            "That's bullshit! What if he just invented that or something? I don't think that guy is capable of anything but making trouble. Why don't he just do that with his foolish friends," Enishi growled.

            Enishi hates Sano and his group because they don't actually see each other's view points. Back then during their junior high years, Enishi's friends and Sano's group are always at each other's throats. There was a time when they were almost suspended because of a rumble that they initiated. 

            "Oh Enishi, I don't think he is capable of doing that," Kaoru said. Even if she doesn't like the guy, she doesn't think that he is capable of doing such a thing as that.

            "Wait a minute? Now you are defending him? Whose side are you on anyway? I thought you're against the guy," Enishi demanded. 

"It's just that I don't think Himura can just list down whatever he likes on his data sheet. Besides it's not him who is listing that down but the school he went to," Kaoru sighed in exasperation. Her head is beginning to ache. "Why don't we just stop the conversation about him please?"

Enishi sighed as well. "Alright. By the way I was going to ask you if you want to accompany me tomorrow to the airport, you see my cousin is due to arrive tomorrow."

She remembered Enishi mentioning to her about his cousin whom he's really fond of. He said that she would live with them to finish her senior year in Tokyo then head to one of the universities there. As much as she want to, she really wants to spend her Saturday on her kendo. "Gomen ne Enishi. I promised my father that I'll train with him tomorrow."

"Of course. I should have anticipated that you'll say no," her boyfriend said in a sarcastic tone. "You're my girlfriend Kaoru. You're supposed to spend time with me."

'_And what does he mean by that?_' Kaoru clenched her fists. "God Enishi, we see each other in school everyday! Besides if you want to see me, why don't you come over here to visit me? That's what you do back then?" Lately, it seems that Enishi is going less and less often in the Kamiya residence. It was always her who is going over to his house. 

"I told you, your father hates me," Enishi replied. 

"Then why don't you make and effort for him to like you! You're not doing anything!" Kaoru snapped her voice increasing in volume. 

"What am I supposed to do? Sweet-talk your father? Hell Kaoru, it's you whom I have a relationship with, not your father," Enishi snapped back.

She can't believe this. The least he could do is go along with her family just like what she is doing with his. "I can't continue like this. I really had a rough day and you're not helping! I'm hanging up now!" She didn't even give him a chance to reply because she slammed the phone back on the receiver.  She can't believe how stubborn Enishi is becoming.

Her sister appeared in the living room then went to her looking worried. "Kaoru I heard you shouting."

"I'm going up to my room," she announced leaving her sister looking at her in the living room as she went down the hall to go up to her room. 

Hello!!! Well? Ok this chapter didn't turn out so good so I want to make an explanation in here. I wanted to establish in this chapter that Kaoru's attitude towards being the best in her class because of her father. She loves her father so much and she wants to pay him back and make him happy by working hard and being on the top. Besides she wants to keep the memory of her mother alive for him because almost everyone is telling her how much she looks like and acts like her mother. Her mother has always been successful and she wants to follow her footsteps.

Also, I want to establish in this chapter how Kaoru's relationship is heading for the rocks because her boyfriend is changing into an asshole. 

Anyway, please give me suggestions!!! What should Enishi do that would really turn off Kaoru? Please review everyone! Reviews are really appreciated in here! Inspire me!!


	5. Chapter 5

RK is not mine!!! They are Watsuki's and Sony's. I'm just using them.

Oh my God!! I totally screwed up! I accidentally removed Chapter 1 and replaced it with Chapter 4… Gomen ne minna! I was able to place it again in order. Sorry… I'm really really really sorry.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I'm sorry if Chapter four is a little bit messy, all right it sure is messy! I'm in the state of losing my mind back then because of my research paper but thank God!! I'm almost finished! A little editing here and there and I'm finish! But then it's Midterms that I'm worrying about now… Damn Math!! Damn Calculus! I guess that's college. I should just get use to it or something. Right everyone? 

By the way, I kinda observed that a lot of people who are reading my fic are Filipinos! Mabuhay! 

Enough Blabbering!! On with the story!

The Forgotten Prince

Chapter 5

"Yo Kenshin. Snap out of it! What the hell are you thinking about anyway?" Sagara Sanosuke asked his red headed friend shaking him hard on his shoulders.

Kenshin blinked a couple of times then looked at Sano and flashed him a goofy smile. "Oh nothing Sano. I was just thinking about things." What he was truly thinking about is a certain raven-haired lady with sapphire eyes whom he just talked to earlier this evening. At around 6 o'clock in the evening he always makes it a point to stroll in the streets of Tokyo and then he goes straight to the Tokyo Cherry Park every night then sit on a bench beside the central fountain for a few minutes then head home. That has been his routine everyday and that is something he never gets tired of because that park holds so many wonderful memories of him as a child.

 Sanosuke, who is staying over Kenshin's house to watch a movie, looked at him intriguingly. "Oh yeah? About what things?"  
  


Kenshin frowned at Sanosuke. "Sano do I have to explain everything to you?" He grabbed a magazine at his bedside table and flipped it open. They are inside Kenshin's very blue room. His wallpaper is a pattern of two shades of blue that matches his dark blue bed sheets perfectly. On either side of his bed are small tables where he places his photos, magazines, lamp, etc. On one corner of the bedroom is a small black couch then a black beanbag, and currently that's where Sano is sitting also frowning at his friend. 

"Oh come on Kenshin, I'm supposed to be your friend, you're supposed to tell me everything man, that's what friends do," Sano asked with a feigned hurt in his voice as he grabbed a small pillow at the couch then threw it at his friend, straight in his face.

Kenshin didn't bother to avoid the attack and let it hit him with a silent 'thump' then it fell down on his legs. "Get a grip Sano. This is a secret. I'll tell you when I'm ready." He immediately grabbed the pillow then threw it back at Sano. 

He caught it before it hit him then placed it beside him. "Yeah yeah, for all I know you don't have the slightest intention to tell me about this secret of yours!" Sano grumbled, as he stood up then grabbed his bag at the side of Kenshin's bed then went back to his previous position.

 The red headed man decided to change the subject. "Hey Sano what is it that you want to watch?"

The only response that he got from his friend and neighbor was a shrug. Obviously, he was still sulking because Kenshin doesn't want to tell him whatever it is that is bugging him. He chuckled lightly at Sano's behavior.

Sagara Sanosuke has been his first friend since he moved in Tokyo last summer. It was a hot Sunday morning and he, along with his uncle, was carrying their things inside their house when Sano, who was jogging at that time, stopped in front of them and offered his help. The two gladly accepted his offer. They learned that the 'good Samaritan' lives in the house beside them and that he is the same age as Kenshin and they are going to become schoolmates. Since then they became very good friends and Sano welcomed Kenshin into his group. Kenshin loved their company tremendously because they are the people whom you can really call friends. Even if they aren't really what you call the serious type of people except for Shinomori Aoshi who is very very serious, you can really count on them whenever you need them for help. Sano, Aoshi, Tsukioka Katsuhiko, Kiyosato Akira, and Seta Soujiro are the best friends that anyone can ever find.

Kenshin sighed as he let himself fall backwards to lie with his back on his bed then he stared at his blue ceiling. He can't believe that has been six months since he moved here with his Uncle. Though he loved it there in Kyoto, being attached to the people there in everything… he feels as if it is in Tokyo where he truly belongs. That's why he was glad when his uncle was offered by the company he is working in to head the branch in Tokyo. His uncle is working on a huge and famous car company in Japan. Knowing that he would get a raise in his salary, he took the responsibility without hesitation and after three weeks, they were on their way to Tokyo.

It was quite hard for Kenshin to say goodbye to his school and his friends. He knows that he would miss everyone and it was quite sad that he would move away when it was already his last year in high school. However his desire to got to Tokyo stay afloat and he wave his goodbyes then moved on. 

Kenshin has many reasons on why he really wanted live in Tokyo. First of all he wanted to support his uncle on his job. Then compared to Kyoto, he can get into one of the best colleges in Japan, which are all residing in Tokyo. Lastly, he wanted to keep a promise that he made as a child… he wants to find his princess and see her again. 

It has been so long, 12 years is a really long time and Kenshin is having doubts whether he'll see her again. The fact that he didn't know her name and the only thing that he holds that is connected to her is the necklace with the golden star pendant with a sapphire in the middle of the star, which didn't help. There are hundreds, thousands, even millions of 17-year-old girls in Tokyo and she could be any one of them. Worse, what if she and her family had moved to another place, another country and isn't there in Tokyo any more? The chances of finding her are one in a million. 

He doesn't really know why he is doing this. Maybe because it was is attitude to not break a single promise that he has made to another person. He always sees to it that he keeps his every promise. Another thing he really wants to know what has happened to his friend, to be able to know what she has become, what has happened in her life. Almost every night, he goes to the park where they once used to play hoping for some sort of miracle that one day, some girl would approach him and tell him that she is his princess yet, no one came. Each night, he comes home without any improvement. On the other hand, that night, instead of a girl approaching him, it was he who approached someone and that someone is Kamiya Kaoru, their student council president and the girl who has him on top of her list of most disliked people. He really doesn't know why she is so angry with him, he doesn't remember doing anything that can make her despise him that much. He proved that when she almost tell it to their principal to not give him the position of Vice President for some unknown reason. She seemed so upset that afternoon.  

Kenshin reached for a pillow and hugged it tight. However, even if the 17-year old president feels bitter towards him, he can't help but feel admiration for the girl because of her strength and dedication to her position and to her school. She is so responsible; there was never any doubt that she deserves to be the leader of their school. 

Suddenly, the door of Kenshin's room opened revealing his uncle, Hiko Seijuro. "Hey you bakas. What are the two of you planning to watch?"

Kenshin sat up and shook his head. "We still don't know. Why you want to watch with us Oji?"

Hiko snorted. "It depends on what the two of you are watching. Anyway I'll be in my room in case you are about to start." He turned around as he left. Sano and Kenshin listened to his footsteps as he walked on the floor down the hall to his room. "Don't choose an awful movie, damn it!" He added.

Sano sighed as he crouched on the floor with hands and feet on the floor then crawl towards Kenshin's dvd collection. "Looks like your critic from hell uncle is going to watch with us, I might as well choose a good one." 

Kenshin agreed nodding his head. When it comes to watching movies, his uncle has the bad habit of criticizing very detail of the movie and saying it out loud which ends up Kenshin and Sano, not understanding a single thing about the movie they have watched. "Better choose a short one as well." He watched as Sano ran his hand towards the titles reading each one in a whisper. He took out one then tossed it to Kenshin. "This looks good."

He caught it in mid air read the title. "Oh well, it looks passable enough for him." He stood up then headed towards the door. He tossed it back to his friend. "Here, why don't you set up in the living room and wait there as I call Oji?" He left without hearing Sano's reply trusting him that he'll do as he was instructed. He went straight to his uncle's room. "Oji?"  
  


"Yes come in," a gruff voice answered.

Kenshin opened the door and peeked his head inside the room seeing his uncle reading a book sitting on his bed. "We just chose a movie and we are about to start watching. Just come down if you want to watch with us."  
 

Hiko closed his book with a snap then placed it on his side table. "Hmph! You two better choose a good movie."

 "Actually it was Sano who chose it."

Smiling arrogantly his uncle replied. "Well knowing that chicken head friend of yours, it's time for my critic session."

Kenshin rolled his eyes as he left his uncle. He has to admit that his uncle can be so frustrating and annoying at times but even if he is like that, he owes him for so many things. He took care of him, provided him everything that he needs and treated him as his own son. Ever since his parents died in a car accident in Kyoto when he was just 7 years old, he took him in his house. Hiko Seijuro was his father's best friend, his Kendo teacher and he is his godfather as well. He took him in without any question and raised him up as his own. Kenshin would be forever thankful for that.

As soon as he reached their living room, Sano was already positioned on their couch with remote control in hand ready to punch the play button. He looked at Kenshin. "Well? Should I start the movie?"  
  


Kenshin nodded as he plopped down beside Sano and watched the trailers. After a few minutes, Hiko joined them with a bottle of sake then started his criticisms as soon as the movie has started.

Sighing, Kenshin looked outside at the evening sky losing interest because of his uncle's nonstop blabbering. Why bother watching when he can't understand a single thing the actors and the actresses were saying. He heard Sano's grumbling beside him. His thoughts once again left that house and wander far and wide around Tokyo? Will he ever find that girl? She could be anyone. What does she look like by now? Who is she and what is her personality? What has she become?

Out of nowhere, a falling star appeared crossing the black sky quickly. Kenshin trailed the path the star previously followed with his eyes. Even though he doesn't believe in wishing upon a star, he closed his eyes then made a wish. '_I wished that I would find whatever, whoever it is that I'm looking for._' He smiled suddenly feeling a whole lot better. He has the feeling that no matter what happens, he and his princess would meet in the future. 

**Author's notes**: Hey guys!! Sorry if I wasn't able to update more often. So what do you think? Please tell me your opinions… By the way I'm not a Japanese so I don't really know how the education system runs in Japan. All I know is that they have three years of junior high and three years of high school. Am I correct so if ever anyone can inform about anything, it would be really helpful. Ja!! 

Thanks for all of those who reviewed!! I love you guys! 


End file.
